My queen
by HatThiefShipper
Summary: HatThiefShipping. Contains the ending to "Aipom and Circumstance", my own alternate ending to the episode, and the events that follow my alternate ending. Aipom begins to realize she's been going about her feelings for Ash all wrong and she needs to just explain to him how she feels. What will happen? If you haven't seen "Aipom and Circumstance" chapter 1 is a major spoiler.
1. Aipom and Circumstance ending

**Another HatThiefShipping story I've thought of. Sorry I haven't written in such a long time. This story will be taking place following the events of "Aipom and Circumstance" but my story is going to include a twist. What if the group hadn't gotten the crown off Aipom and she had to become the queen of that village (they called whoever wore the crown "king" in the episode no matter if the person who had the crown was male or female, but I'm choosing to that differently). Overtime, Aipom thinks about how she's been acting around Ash, and she realizes her actions aren't ideal and she needs to just explain her feelings. What will happen after Aipom explains her feelings to Ash? **

**Here's the original ending to "Aipom and Circumstance"**

Ash and his friends finally found Pikachu and Aipom and the sun was going down quickly. Aipom began to cry as she ran into Ash's arms hugging him just looking for some comfort.

Ash commented "It's okay, Aipom. If they make you become their king, I promise I'll stay with you until the whole year's done."

Max spoke up reminding Ash of what the gang set out to do when he stated "But Ash we're really close to the Battle Pyramid."

Ash looked down at the ground and commented in a disappointed voice "Oh yeah," Aipom looked worried about what Ash was going to say next and then she heard him state "Hey, we can't just leave one of the family behind."

Aipom smiled when she heard this from Ash because she knew in that moment he did care about her which wasn't what she had originally believed. Just then Team Rocket showed and tried to take the crown away from Aipom.

A friend of Ash's, who was named Hank, questioned "Hey, by any chance can your Aipom use Double Team?"

Ash looked completely and utterly baffled as he queried (meaning questioned) "What for?"

Max explained, "By using Double Team you confuse the enemy."

Ash still completely baffled responded "Oh yeah, I was just thinking that," he then instructed the Long Tail Pokémon "Aipom, use Double Team."

Aipom did as Ash instructed and soon several copies of her were created. Unfortunately, Team Rocket had a robotic Fearow flock, so the Double Team was easy come and way too easy of a go. Hank then got another idea and called out his Nosepass which he instructed to use Thunder Wave on the remote control Team Rocket was using to control the robotic Fearow, and Nosepass' Thunder Wave successfully shorted out the remote and disabled the Fearow flock causing an explosion that sent Team Rocket blasting off. After that Ash noticed how quickly the sun was going down so he and his friends tried once again to get the crown off Aipom, this time by each grabbing onto her arms, legs, and tail and they all pulled as hard as they possibly could, but it was no use.

Ash told his friends to stop and he said "Looks like I'm staying here with Aipom for the next year."

Hank mentioned, "I might have something else that could help," he went up to Ash and handed him a berry and instructed, "Have Aipom eat this. It's a Belue Berry."

Ash took the Belue Berry, handed it to Aipom and advised her, "Aipom, you gotta eat this."

Aipom took the Berry and put it in her mouth, and she immediately puckered up and began cringing her head.

"Looks like it's pretty sour," Max noted.

That successfully got the crown off Aipom and it landed in Hank's hands just as the other villagers showed up. Since the crown had been in Hank's hands at the time of the sunset, he was made king of his village for the year, which he happily accepted.

After the villagers carried Hank away Ash hugged Aipom and stated, "Please stop doing crazy stuff." Ash then laughed as Aipom blushed.

**That was the original ending to the episode "Aipom and Circumstance". I'll write my alternate ending and then get into the actual story tomorrow. I hope this wasn't that big of a spoiler for anyone, and if it was, sorry about that. I just don't want to confuse everyone when I write my alternate ending to the episode.**


	2. My ending to Aipom and Circumstance

**Here's my alternate ending**

Ash and his friends finally found Pikachu and Aipom and ran as quickly as they could to them, and Aipom was so frightened and she hugged Ash as she began to cry.

Ash told Aipom kindly, "There's no need to be scared, Aipom. We're here to help you get that crown off, and if somehow we don't manage to by the time the sun goes down, I promise I'll be by your side the entire year."

Max remarked, "Ash, you've got your rematch with Brandon though, and we're almost there."

Ash turned to Max and responded, "That's not what's important to me right now. Aipom is in trouble and she needs me. I'm not going to leave my Pokémon behind if they need me there for them."

Aipom smiled and began crying happily because she knew Ash cared about her much more than she had originally believed.

Ash told Aipom, "We're gonna try and pull the crown off, so hang on tight 'cause this might hurt a little."

Ash's friends all ran to Aipom and helped him try to get the crown off her, although they were unsuccessful, and after a while, Aipom was in too much pain and she wanted them to stop.

Ash sighed and stated, "Well, we tried our best but it wasn't good enough," he then looked out towards the sky and noticed the sun was going down, and then he looked towards the foot of the mountain and saw the people from the village coming towards them. He looked at Aipom and noticed she was crying so he embraced her and remarked sweetly, "A promise is a promise, so I'm going to be right by your side."

From the other side of the mountain, Team Rocket was watching because they had a plan to steal the crown from Aipom if they'd gotten their chance.

Meowth explained to Jessie and James, "I'll follow the twerp and his Pokémon, and try to gain their trust so they'll never suspect we're gonna steal 'em once this is all over."

James nodded and complimented, "Wise decision, Meowth, old chum."

Jessie remarked, "Good luck I hope the plan works out."

We now turn our attention back to Ash and his friends who are all trying to keep Aipom calm and tell her she'll do just fine. Just then the villagers arrive and notice Aipom still has the crown on her head. The villagers are all shocked that they have to have an Aipom as their queen for the year, but they learn to accept the fact that's just the way it has to be.

Ash explains, "My friends and I all tried our hardest to get the crown off my Aipom," he then requests "Please let me stay in the village with her because she's really frightened and I already promised her I was going to stay there with her."

A man nodded his head and replied, "Very well, young man. If you've already made her a promise you need to honor it, but you're the only one who may come with her."

Ash nodded and stated, "I understand completely," he then handed over all his Pokéballs to his friends and remarked, "I know you'll all take great care of my Pokémon for me while I'm away," he then took Pikachu and pet him and proclaimed, "Sorry I can't take you with me, buddy, but I know you'll be fine without me for a while because you've got everyone else with you, plus I know you'll do an amazing job helping Brock, May, and Max take care of the gang for me."

Pikachu nodded and hugged and Ash and Aipom as he wished them the best of luck.

Ash picked Aipom up and wrapped his arms around her as they looked back and waved at their friends.

Brock informed Ash, "We'll tell the rest of your Pokémon everything that happened so they don't get confused about where you are."

Ash nodded and responded still waving to his friends, "Thanks so much everyone. Aipom and I will be back as soon as we can," he then began walking away with the villagers as he told Aipom, "I know you're probably still worried, but it's okay. I promise I won't leave you there all alone because I know just how much you need me right now."

Aipom snuggled herself against Ash and looked up at his hat and thought that the only reason she was made queen of the village was all because she stole Ash's hat out of anger and jealousy. She shook her head because she knew she needed to stop stealing Ash's hat from him because all it leads to is trouble. She knew that she had to find some other way to express her feelings for him, and now she just had to think of the perfect way to do just that without causing any friction or problems between the two of them.

**So, there's my alternate ending, the group wasn't able to get the crown off Aipom in time so she was made queen of the village. What will happen overtime, and how is Aipom going to express her feelings for Ash?**


	3. Meowth offers his assistance

**Here's where the actual story begins. Aipom is now queen of the village and the villagers are much more accepting of the fact they have a Pokémon making their decisions for them, but there's just one problem, they don't understand anything she tells them, but that's when Meowth comes along and puts his plan into action by translating so the villagers are able to understand Aipom's thoughts. Both Ash and Aipom have their suspicions Meowth is up to something, although he convinces them otherwise.**

Aipom has been queen of the village for a week now, and the villagers are much more able to accept the fact she's their leader and the one in charge for the next year, although there is a slight predicament. Aipom tries to tell the villagers her thoughts on what they can do to improve their village, but nobody understands her at all.

She always tries to give suggestions, but the villagers just look at each other in confusion and question each other, "Does anybody understand what she's trying to tell us?"

Just then Meowth came in and immediately when she noticed him Aipom began screaming trying to order the villagers to throw him back out, but once again, they don't understand her.

Ash then comes along and notices Aipom going frantic so he rushes over and questions, "What's going on, Aipom?" he then noticed Meowth and gasped in shock and then wondered, "How'd he get in here?" he then speaks up and informs the villagers, "Hey, that Meowth is bad! He's a part of an evil organization known as Team Rocket, and they always follow my friends and I around and try to steal our Pokémon away from us!"

The villagers all gasped in shock and turned to Meowth, and one of them noted, "That's probably what the queen was trying to tell us, and Meowth's probably trying to steal her away from us!"

Meowth hollered and defended himself, "That's not what I'm doin', I swear on all of my nine lives! Please don't hurt me!"

Ash wrapped his arms around Aipom to protect her and remarked, "I don't believe anything you say, Meowth! You're not going to steal Aipom! She's already got a lot of stress to deal with, so just get lost!" Ash knelt over as Aipom whispered in his ear, and then he informed the villagers, "The queen is saying to get rid of this Meowth immediately!"

The villagers all begin charging at Meowth and he runs from them as quickly as he could, and when he finally reached Ash and Aipom he saw that Ash was still shielding Aipom from him and they were both glaring at him, but he informed them, "Look, I'm not here to do anything bad, I promise. I came here all on my own to help you out. Since Aipom's the one who's in charge I thought I'd translate for the villagers so they can understand what she wants from them."

Aipom noticed the villagers still running at Meowth, and then she looked back at him and noticed how terrified he was, so she ordered the villagers to stop and began explaining to them what Meowth just explained to her and Ash, although the villagers didn't understand her.

This time, it was Meowth who translated to the villagers by informing them, "Basically, what Aipom's tellin' ya is that I'm really not here to cause any trouble like she first thought. I just wanna help you all out because otherwise you wouldn't be able to understand her when she tries to give you an idea or tell you something she wants," after that speech the villagers all backed away from Meowth who let out a sigh of relief and remarked, "Glad that's all over with," he then thought to himself, "I gotta be careful or otherwise the twerp or Aipom might find out the truth and then blow my cover."

Ash and Aipom were still glaring at Meowth as he thought to himself, and then Ash leaned over and whispered to Aipom, "We've both gotta keep a sharp eye out. We don't know Meowth's real intentions, and I'd hate for him to do anything sneaky like try to steal you away. I'll be here to protect from him I promise I won't let him do anything to you, Aipom."

The Long Tail Pokémon looked at Ash lovingly and began blushing at his sweet words. She knew she just had to tell him how she felt and that she had to do it soon. She looked over at Meowth and got the perfect idea in her mind, she'd tell him how she felt and then have him tell Ash for her.

**So now that Aipom is queen of the village and Meowth is there to translate her thoughts to the villagers, will everything go more smoothly for her, and now that she plans to use Meowth to explain her feelings to Ash, what will happen between them?**


	4. Aipom confesses her love to Ash

**So now that Meowth has come around, Aipom is able to run the village much easier with Meowth as her translator to the villagers. Here she gives Meowth the task of being her wingman because she wants to confess her love to Ash, but she wants him to be able to understand everything, plus she's somewhat sheepish about declaring her feelings. **

Another week has come and gone since Aipom became queen, and everything's much better with Meowth around to translate her thoughts to the villagers, and the villagers are all really impressed with Aipom's ideas so far. One day, Aipom goes off in private to talk with Meowth, and when she's alone with him, she discloses her feelings towards Ash and explains she wants to let him know her feelings, but she's much too nervous to tell him all by herself, plus since Meowth can talk like a person, he'd be able to explain everything to Ash, which is just what Aipom wants him to do.

Meowth thinks to himself, "So, Aipom's in love with the twerp, who knew? Sure will make stealing her away from him once this is all over much more exciting," he then pretends to be very friendly towards Aipom and replies to her story, "Aw, well, that's one of the sweetest and most romantic stories I ever heard. Tell you what, we'll go together and you can confess your true love while I translate everything."

Aipom nodded and explained to Meowth she wants to express her feelings for Ash to him later on that night under the moon and the stars because that way it'll be very romantic.

**Later on that night**

After all the villagers were asleep Aipom, Meowth, and Ash were the only ones still up, although when Aipom and Meowth spotted Ash he was pitching up a tent and getting ready to go to sleep, but Aipom ran up to Ash and tried to get him to stop.

Ash saw the look on Aipom's face and remarked, "You seem like you have something very important on your mind. I'll stay up with you and you can tell me what's on your mind."

Aipom took both of Ash's hands looked deep into his eyes and began confessing her love to him.

Just then Meowth came along and informed Ash, "What Aipom's trying to let you know is that for her, seeing you was love at first sight, and she's always wanted to reveal her true feelings, but never knew just how."

Ash looked at Aipom who was snuggling up against him and smiling lovingly and he stated, "Wow, Aipom, I had no idea," he then recalled all the times she took his hat from him and asked her, "Did you always take my hat away as a way of trying to let me know your feelings?"

Aipom looked at Ash and nodded and then said she knows that was wrong and she's sorry.

Meowth informed Ash, "She's saying that's exactly why she did it, and she's sorry because she realizes it's only caused trouble."

Ash stroked Aipom's fur and remarked, "Now that I know how you felt and why you always caused the mischief, I think it's actually sweet. I hope you won't get jealous, but I have a Bayleef who right now is at Professor Oak's lab, and she has a major crush on me, and I first caught her when she was a Chikorita, and back then she'd always leap into my arms and snuggle herself against me, and then when she first evolved into Bayleef, she'd always run to me and tackle me because she'd still be trying to jump into my arms, although at first after she evolved and she'd do that, I got mad at her because I didn't understand she was only trying to let me know her feelings, and I even got so mad at her I told her to 'get away and stay away' which caused her to run away, and at first when I tried to apologize to Bayleef she wouldn't forgive me, but eventually she did and everything was okay between us."

Aipom said she's not jealous, but she really wants to be with Ash.

Meowth explained to Ash, "Aipom's not jealous, and now that you know the way she feels, she wants the two of you to be together."

Ash hugged Aipom and gently stroked her fur as he remarked, "I think it was really sweet of you to let me know your feelings, and even though you're a Pokémon I think you and I can be together and have a successful relationship, so I will be with you."

Aipom hugged Ash even tighter and began crying happily.

Ash laughed and said, "It's amazing that you're so excited," he then yawned and mentioned, "I do have an extra pillow so you can sleep in my tent with me."

Ash stood up and began walking to the tent with Aipom in his arms already asleep, snuggling up to him.

As he looked down at her and saw her sleeping in his arms he smiled and thought, "She's so adorable," when they got into the tent Ash took off his hat and put it on Aipom's head and thought to himself, "She looks even more adorable when she's got my hat on."

Outside the tent, Meowth let out an evil chuckle and stated to himself, "Now that those two are together, that's gonna make stealin' Aipom from the twerp even more fun and amazing. I can't wait to tell Jessie and James." He then snuck away out of the village and went to find Jessie and James to tell them the news.

**So, with the help of Meowth, Aipom successfully confesses her love to Ash and the two are now together. Now that Ash and Aipom are together what kind of romance awaits them?**


	5. Love always wins

**Now a month has gone by and Aipom and Ash grow closer and closer with each passing day. Also, with each passing day Aipom begins to miss being outside of the village and being free to do as she pleases. Ash tries to find a way to help Aipom out. Will he be successful or not?**

Aipom has really been missing her freedom lately and she's been feeling kind of down, although having Ash by her side does make her feel better. One day while on a picnic with Ash, Aipom tries her hardest to remain upbeat, but this is difficult for her to do, and every now and then Ash would glance over at Aipom and notice she wouldn't be acting like her cheerful self.

He mentioned, "I've noticed that lately you haven't been acting the way you usually do, and I'm a little worried," he put his arm around her and questioned, "Is everything okay, sweetie?"

Aipom shook her head and explained to Ash she misses the way her life used to be when she would travel from place to place with him and his friends and be free to do whatever she wanted to do. She then turned away because she felt like crying and she didn't want Ash to see her that way.

Ash turned Aipom's head towards his and noticed the tears forming in her eyes so he held her close placing her head up against his chest as he stroked her fur gently and remarked, "Don't be afraid, sweetie. If you have to cry go ahead and let it all out I'm right here for you."

Aipom just erupted into tears once she heard Ash say that and she began shouting at the top of her lungs that she just doesn't want to be the queen of the village anymore, but she doesn't know of any way she could get out of it.

Ash continued to pet Aipom as he remarked sweetly, "I'll go tell the villagers what you want and see if there's any possible way they'd let us leave."

Aipom stopped crying and gazed lovingly into Ash's eyes as he was gazing back at her just as lovingly. Just then Ash lifted up Aipom's chin and passionately kissed her lips. After the kiss both Ash and Aipom gazed at each other again and blushed excitedly.

Ash remarked, "Whoa; I never thought my first kiss would be with a Pokémon or that kissing a Pokémon would feel so strange yet so wonderful at the same time," Ash picked Aipom up and began carrying her to where the villagers were, and when he saw the oldest man in the village he walked over to him and informed him, "My Aipom hasn't been like herself lately, and I just found the reason why is because she misses the way her life was before when she traveled with my friends and I together."

The man responded, "I see, but you and your friends already tried getting the crown off Aipom before but you weren't able to, so I don't see how we'd be able to get it off her."

Aipom looked down at the ground sadly as her tail drooped.

Ash remarked, "Please, sir, at least try to do something. Aipom's more than just my Pokémon. A month ago she confessed to me that she is in love with me, and she's been my girlfriend ever since, and I just can't stand to seeing her so depressed."

The man responded, "That's so sweet. I'll see if there's something I can do."

Just then, Hank, a villager who helped Ash find Aipom came up and questioned, "What's going on?"

Ash explained to him, "My Aipom has been missing what her life used to be when she'd travel around with my friends and I, and last month she confessed to me she's in love with me, and we've been a couple ever since, and I just can't stand seeing her so upset."

Hank responded, "That's such a sweet and touching story. I think I may have something that just might help us to get the crown off Aipom that I wasn't able to find when we tried getting off her before," Hank looked through his bag and found the Berry and informed Ash, "This is a Belue Berry, and it's really sour. If Aipom eats it all we may actually be able to get the crown off her."

Ash took the Berry and fed it to Aipom, and sure enough it was so sour her face turned blue, her lips puckered up, and her head cringed just enough that Ash was able to pull the crown off without hurting her.

He handed the crown to Hank and commented, "Since you helped get the crown off Aipom, you should take over and be king of the village."

Hank looked at the man and asked, "Is that alright with you, sir?"

The man nodded and remarked, "You deserve it since you helped get the crown off Aipom."

**Later on that day**

Ash and Aipom left the village together and reunited with all their friends.

Ash explained to them, "At first the villagers weren't able to understand Aipom at all, but then Meowth came along and actually helped us out by translating what Aipom was saying so the villagers were able to understand her."

Brock said, "Wow, who knew Meowth would use his powers for good and not evil."

Ash and Aipom smiled at each other and then Ash informed his friends, "Meowth also helped Aipom out when she confessed to me she's in love with me and has been from the moment she first saw me."

May commented, "Aw, that's just one of the sweetest stories I've ever heard!"

Brock commented, "Now I understand why Aipom always took your hat from you. She wasn't trying to annoy you, although she always did, but really she was just playing around and teasing you, something someone will do from time to time when they like someone but don't know how to tell them."

Ash stated, "Yeah after she explained her feelings I understood her motive behind her mischievous antics, and I told her about Bayleef and how she used to jump into my arms when she was a Chikorita, and how she still tried to even after she evolved into a Bayleef, and that at first I got mad at Bayleef because I didn't understand what she'd been trying to do."

May remarked, "I hope hearing that story didn't make Aipom jealous or make her feel like she has competition."

Ash shook his head and responded, "She wasn't jealous at all."

Max wondered, "So are you and Aipom boyfriend and girlfriend now?"

Ash smiled as Aipom snuggled herself against him and mentioned, "Yeah she and I have been together ever since the night she told me how she felt. We've even kissed. It felt kind of strange, but at the same time it felt so wonderful."

May squealed and exclaimed with excitement, "Well, I support you two being together one hundred percent because everything you've told us sounds so sweet and so romantic!"

Brock and Max remark, "As long as you're happy, then we're happy, too."

Ash embraced Aipom and commented, "Being with Aipom does make me happy. I love her with all my heart and I know she feels just the same."

Just then a robotic Fearow came out of nowhere and snatched Aipom out of Ash's arms. Aipom shouted and cried for Ash as loud as she could.

Ash heard familiar laughter, and sure enough Team Rocket revealed themselves to the group.

Meowth commented, "Ha, ha, you gullible twerp! I wasn't really there to help out you and your loser girlfriend here. I was tricking you chumps so that we could snatch her away when you weren't looking."

Ash shouted furiously, "HOW DARE YOU!? GIVE ME BACK MY PRECIOUS QUEEN!"

Meowth laughed and remarked, "Not on your twerpish life!"

James stated, "All's fair in love and war!"

Jessie commented, "You'll have to come and your 'precious queen' from us."

Ash noticed Aipom was falling from the robotic Fearow's grip and she was utterly terrified.

He ran as fast as he could and called out to Aipom, "Don't worry, sweetie! I'm coming and I'll catch you!"

Ash stopped as soon as he was right below the robotic Fearow, and then Ash noticed Pikachu running towards it and he jumped and when he was right above the robotic Fearow he used Iron Tail on it to destroy it. Aipom fell fast and she was still absolutely terrified to the point where she began crying.

Ash caught Aipom in his arms and stroked her fur as he shushed her trying to calm her back down.

He remarked sweetly, "It's okay, precious. You're safe now, and I'm right here to protect you. Don't be scared, sweetheart, I promise I'll do everything I can to keep you away from danger."

Just then Ash noticed the robotic Fearow coming towards him and Aipom so he ran as quickly as he could. Pikachu then used Thunderbolt on the robot and destroyed it as well as Team Rocket's balloon.

Jessie shouted "WHOEVER CAME UP WITH THE PHRASE 'ALL'S FAIR IN LOVE AND WAR' IS AN AIRHEAD!"

Meowth shouted, "YEAH, TAKES ONE TO KNOW ONE!"

Jessie growled at Meowth and hit him over the head.

James shouted "I GUESS THE OTHER SAYING ABOUT LOVE IS TRUE INSTEAD! LOVE TRIUMPHS OVER ALL!"

Meowth and Jessie shouted, "NOW YOU TELL US!"

All three of them shouted "WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

After Team Rocket was finally gone Pikachu ran back to Ash who stated, "Thanks so much for helping me save Aipom, buddy. I love her so much and I'd be just lost without her."

Pikachu ran onto Ash's shoulder where he usually sat as Aipom sat on Ash's other shoulder snuggling herself against him when all of a sudden his hat landed on her head. She took it off and attempted to hand it back to him.

He shook his head and put it back on her and complimented sweetly, "You look just absolutely adorable wearing my hat so you can have it."

Aipom blushed at the compliment Ash gave her and then the two of them kissed passionately before everyone resumed their trip as the continued toward the Battle Pyramid.

**So that's my story and I hope you all enjoyed it even if you're not a HatThiefShipper, and if you are a HatThiefShipper then I hope this story had some moments that really made you happy.**


End file.
